Defected
by Hopelessly Awaiting
Summary: "Knuckles froze, absorbing her words. It was hard for him to take in, yet a feeling of euphoria danced inside him, urging him to say those three words back. Urging him to kiss her passionately. Knuckles closed his eyes, a blush the color of strawberry plastered across his face. 'I.. I love you too, Amy. I really like you.'" (a short KnuxAmy oneshot).


**A recycled idea I thought of. I seriously needed something to me motivated for future stories, and I decided that a series of one-shots would probably assuage my minor case of writer's block. Plus - KnuxAmy rules. :3**

* * *

"I planned an amazing dinner for us at my house just for you and I," Amy explained. "Please tell me you'll be able to make it."

Sonic seemed a bit bemused. "Um, sure Amy. I promise."

Amy hugged the blue hedgehog. "Thanks so much, Sonic. I promise it won't be a waste of time!"

"I'm sure it won't," Sonic said, sounding bored. "I'll catch ya later Ames."

Sonic sped off into the horizon, and it was hard for Amy to mask her disappointment with pleasure. "This.. will go great."

Amy went to her home in Station Square and instantly began to prepare. She cleaned up rapidly, sweating from the speed in her movements. She sweeped with effort, the dust making her cough. Her determination was strong enough to keep her from giving up.

She then began cooking the food, making all of Sonic's favorite dishes. The heat from the food made her sweat even more, which in turn added to her fatigue, but she pushed herself. She refused to give up, pushing herself as hard as she could. "Sonic will.. definitely appreciate my effort."

Doubt began clouding her mind, as well as anxiety. She began to worry if he wouldn't like the food? What if he didn't like the decorations?

What if he didn't show up at all..?

As she was in the process of cooking, her noticable effort decreased. Her movements grew slow. She was beginning to push herself to hard and she knew it. "I can't give up.. not now."

Sonic was the epitome of determination for Amy. The sky began to grow dark, and he was due at her house in an hour. Fearing lack of time, she began to multitask.

While stirring batter for cake, wiping the counters, spraying sweet smelling perfume, and lighting candles, Amy began to grow exhausted. Her mistakes became noticable. She grew agitated. Tears of frustration fell from her eyes. She was angry with herself. It wasn't good enough. Nothing was.

Amy messed up the cake, putting pepper instead of eggs. She spilled cranberry juice on her dress, having to change multiple times. Her eyes showed her exhaustion. Sonic was due in five minutes. She had to hurry. She had to push herself even harder.

Quickening her pace, she painfully gave the dining room one last dusting, before changing into her traditional red dress. Her other clothes had been ruined in attempts of multitasking or simply weren't good enough for Sonic. It was too important too mess up.

Her hair was completely a mess, covered in flour, sweat, and other condiments. She washed everything out of her hair quickly, and smiled warily at her appearance. Her extreme fatigue was unable to be masked.

It was finally 7:00, and Amy smiled widely. The lights were dimmed slightly and the candles' light was bright, illuminating the dining room. The food was neatly laid out on the table, devoid of any mistakes. She pulled out a chair for herself and adjusted her hair one last time before folding her hands and waiting patiently.

Minutes passed, which eventually turned into an hour. The wind outside began to blow. The temperature dropped. It was now 8:00. Amy began to breathe rapidly.

"Sonic didn't show up.. and he isn't planning too."

A candle blew out as she tried to keep in her emotions. Her hard work had been wasted. Her determination was undermined. Her sweetheart had abandoned her.

She was forlorn. And for once, Amy felt sorrow and regret, her emotions eating her alive. Her heart felt like a hollow spot as she put her head down on the table. Wasted love had left her crushed. Amy was alone.

"Hey Tails, do you have any tape I can borrow?" Knuckles asked.

"Unfortunately I don't," Tails responded apologetically. "Try asking Amy, she usually has everything."

Knuckles hung up his phone irritably. "What a bother." He dialed Amy's number, and was met with no response. He growled.

Putting on a lighg jacket, he began to make his way toward Station Square from his home. He took a train, which stopped directly in the centre of the city, and made his way towards Amy's home.

Banging on the door, he called out her name. "Amy!" he yelled, aggravated. He tried the knob and was surprised when he found it to be unlocked.

The sweet scent of a certain kind of flower hit him instantly, as a lone candle was lit. Food was laid out on the table untouched. Knuckles began to feel slightly unnerved.

He gasped when he saw Amy, still on the table. Knuckles slowly walked over to her. "Amy?"

She looked up, startled, and calmed down at the sight of Knuckles. Her eyes were red and puffy, and it was extremely evident that she had been crying. Knuckles removed his jacket.

"Amy.. What's going on? Why was your door unlocked?" He asked. Amy shook her head.

"It was unlocked..for Sonic."

Knuckles shook his head. "Was all this for.. him?"

"I wanted to do something special. I needed to prove myself to him. Anything I did was never good enough. This was supposed to make up for it.."

Amy paused. "He promised, Knuckles. He promised.."

Knuckles felt a touch of sympathy, but also a pang of annoyance. Her efforts for Sonic were pathetic in his eyes. Sonic was a free soul. He would never settle down. He always needed to be free. When would she get it?

Knuckles growled. "This was all stupid," he said critically, glaring at Amy. She looked away and began to sob. He took her head. "Enough of that."

"You put all your effort into him. Evidently too much. Don't you fucking understand? Sonic will never love you. He's a free spirit. He won't EVER settle down. Stop pushing yourself so hard for him. You're gonna run yourself into the ground."

Amy said nothing. Knuckles grunted. "I see you don't understand. You'll never understand. You're so absorbed into Sonic to be rational. I just hope one day you'll recieve your wake up call. I tried."

Shaking his head one last time, more in disappointment than anger, he began to walk out the door. Amy's meek voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I.. I understand. Please stay."

Knuckles stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Amy looking at him. He stood awkwardly.

Amy turned on the lights and pointed to the table. "I made all this food. W-would you like to eat with me?"

Out of sympathy, Knuckles agreed, and took a seat at the table.

Their meal commenced quietly, neither bothering to talk. The silence was uncomfortable but strangely calm. Amy finally broke the silence.

"I won't waste my time anymore. Thank you Knuckles. I appreciate your effort and kindness."

Knuckles flashed a sincere grin. "Are you okay now?"

She nodded, putting on a genuine smile. The atmosphere instantly changed. "I am. I really am."

Knuckles looked at her face. The smile made her look much better, and underneath his crimson fur, he felt a bit of heat.

Amy got up and walked towards Knuckles. "You should be going now. It's getting late."

Knuckles sensed her loneliness and refused. "It's fine. Really. Can I stay here for the night?"

Amy was surprised. "Do you really want to? I'm not that fun. Really. I don't wanna bore you, Knuckles. What about the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles shook his head earnestly. "Trust me, everything is fine."

Amy wasn't the only one confused at Knuckles' kindness. He himself was bewildered. Why was he being so nice? Was it just pity and sympathy? Or did he genuinely care?

Did he care for Amy Rose?

Amy smiled a big grin. "I'm not too used to having company. Everyone is always busy. What..should we do?"

Knuckles chuckled. "I'm down for anything as long as it makes you happy?"

Amy lightly blushed. "I didn't think you'd care.."

Knuckles rose an eyebrow. "Why not?" Amy sighed wistfully.

"You always seem so aloof. Who knew you'd care about my feelings?"

Knuckles looked away sheepishly. "Well.. I guess."

Amy took his hand. "Since your stuck here with me, you may as well help me clean up."

Knuckles nodded, noticing her shift in attitude and demeanor. Her face shone with happiness, and it made Knuckles feel good that he was the cause of this happiness.

Amy began to work at a regular pace, making few mistakes and getting more done in an ample amount of time. They joked with eachother. They took the time out to get to know one another even more. They enjoyed each others company. Amy yawned.

"I guess you're getting kind of tired. I don't necessarily blame you, it's after midnight."

Amy shook her head. "I'll stay up if it means being with you."

Knuckles was strongly taken aback by this statement. "W-what? Really?"

Amy nodded, yawning once again. "For once, I finally have someone. I can't let this go. Not yet. Not ever."

Amy looked at him, a blush across her face. Her pink hair brushed across her left eye. "I really like you, Knuckles."

Knuckles smiled. "I like you too, Amy." Amy shook her head. "You don't understand."

She grabbed his hand. "I love you."

Those three words managed to make Knuckles lose his balance. "Y-you love me?"

Amy nodded with strong sincerity. "It's crazy how much has changed today. A disappointment led to me catching strong feelings for you. I never thought someone would actually care."

"You're only saying that because you know you can no longer get Sonic. I'm not an i-"

She kissed him on the cheek lightly. "Thank you."

Knuckles froze, absorbing her words. It was hard for him to take in, yet a feeling of euphoria danced inside him, urging him to say those three words back. Urging him to kiss her passionately.

Knuckles closed his eyes, a blush the color of strawberry plastered across his face. "I.. I love you too, Amy. I really like you."

They sat in silence, each thinking about the confessions. They looked at each other, then back at the floor.

Amy snuggled against him and soon fell asleep. He smirked, then smiled when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. His vision became blurry, and soon he was asleep. Each dreamed about love, and perhaps what could be beyond.

Because when betrayal looms over your emotions, maybe true love is all you really need.

* * *

**Review. ;3**


End file.
